Jaiden Animations
Jaiden (born: ), also known by her YouTube username Jaiden Animations, is an American YouTuber and animator who does storytime videos and creates animations about her life. Jaiden was previously known for animating for YouTubers such as iHasCupquake. YouTube Jaiden was originally known for animating for YouTuber iHasCupquake, but has gained subscribers on her own due to her comical animated videos, such as stories about school, why she doesn't like high heels, and other awkward stories. Originally, she uploaded Pokemon speedarts, Q&As, and videos of her playing the piano, but has switched to more story-based content. And in mid-2019 Jaiden made most of her videos on traveling as she has been visiting places like Japan and the U.K. History Jaiden joined YouTube on February 16, 2014, but did not upload her first video until July of that year. Frequent collaborations with iHasCupquake, TonyVToons, TheOdd1sOut, SomeThingElseYT, GingerPale, Domics and other creators helped skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100k subs to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have over 6,200,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive number of views. Personal Life Childhood Jaiden was born on September 27, 1997. Her mother is Japanese and her father is American. She has a younger brother, Jax. During her childhood, she enjoyed drawing and playing casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. She also took music lessons such as piano and violin. In addition, her school also taught her how to play the recorder. She used to live in Arizona for almost her entire life but recently moved to L.A. Relationships She is close friends with many fellow animator YouTubers on the platform such as TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Boise Squad. The previous Animation Squad, however, included herself, TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark, and TonyVToons. Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios is also a close friend to Jaiden Animations, but she wasn't in either gang. She is straight and has mentioned that she's been on dates on multiple occasions before, however, at the moment, her dating life is currently kept private. Ari Ari '(born: ) is Jaiden's pet Green-cheeked Conure. Jaiden jokingly likes to call him a "dog". Ari has often been featured in Jaiden's videos and continues to be the star of her Instagram and Twitter. Ari often pushes stuff off tables, throws strawberries, and screams a lot. Ari also has a habit of singing songs on the radio, although they are often off tune. ) shoulder.]] At the current moment, Ari's gender is unknown. Male and female green cheek conures look very similar and are almost impossible to tell their gender without a DNA test, which Jaiden mentions are too expensive for her to feel comfortable paying for. There are some sources that say that Ari is female because of the color of their cere (the pale area above the beak), however, this is incorrect because those sources confuse Ari as being a budgie, a different kind of bird. In fact, it is likely that Ari is a boy because it has been shown that many male green cheek conures have gray/black feet, while many females have pink feet. Though it is still unknown how reliable that method is. Some people consider Ari a boy as Jaiden sometimes uses male pronouns for Ari like him or he. Appearances The very first video that Ari appeared in was the "New Member of the Family!" video. She/he has also appeared in "Ari's First Christmas feat. Weeaboo Misaki", "Happy Birthday Ari!", "Living with Ari", "Ari's Birthday! (again)" "Throwing Ari a Birthday Party", and the behind the scenes of her music video "Empty". Personality Jaiden is shy and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious’, although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. These traits are referenced in many videos, the most notable being “Why I Don’t Have a ‘Face Reveal’” video in which she details her problems with self-consciousness, body dysmorphia, and eating disorders such as bulimia and anorexia. In a more recent video titled "Anxiety is the Greatest (jk it can go jump off a microwave)," Jaiden talks about her anxiety, depression, and her struggles with eating disorders. She comes off as humble and kind and follows a vegan diet which is most likely due to her concerns about how animals are treated in farms. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: December 4, 2016 *2 million subscribers: June 17, 2017 *3 million subscribers: January 4, 2018 *4 million subscribers: June 20, 2018 *5 million subscribers: December 8, 2018 *6 million subscribers: April 10, 2019 *7 million subscribers: November 14th, 2019 Quotes *"People are gonna get triggered if you think like that!"'' *''"Um..."'' *''"We live in a society that almost revolves appearance. People can be famous just for their looks. People use appearances and excuse not to like someone."'' *''"This is awkward."'' *''"I've learned my lesson now, OK."'' *''"I'm gonna pretend he's going to University to be an orthopedic surgeon. Look it up."'' *''"He's a genuinely great guy" (when referring to Gordon Ramsay) *"Yes, my good sir. I'll have the milk steak, boiled over hard, and your finest jelly beans. Raw."'' *''"I don't like the concept of Wikipedia. People can just hop on and, like, write whatever they feel like. And people will accept it as fact!"'' *''"Stab me?"'' *''"Stop! You're freaking me out!"'' *''"We both (she and theodd1sout) live in the oven that is Arizona."'' *''"This video has been in my head longer than it should have been."' ' *"What kind of argument is that?"'' *''"I didn't hear it."'' *''“Wind is my least favorite weather! People with long hair can understand.”'' *''"Just because you know you're color blind. Doesn't mean you can see the colors."'' *''“If you can’t help yourself, help others, then eventually, you might be able to learn how to help yourself, too.”'' *''"I'll be personally offended if you don't let me play with your pet for at least 2 hours"'' *''”What’s in that forest, Logan”'' *''"Oh, fish frick!"'' *''"I'M GAYYYY!!!!!!"'' *''"Oh hello Shroomish I'm going to name you Onion"'' *''"Oh yeah, I know what your name is"'' *''"You can't stand me up like that! At least give me some sort of reason!"'' *''"Come on, Come back!, Rajesh!"'' Trivia *Though many have speculated what it could be, her surname wasn't ever (and should remain) disclosed due to privacy reasons, through Jaiden's wishes. *She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she jokingly calls a dog. *She had actually never done any animation before IHasCupquake reached out to her to animate some of her gaming videos. Tiffany reached out to her after she saw some of the fanart Jaiden had sent to her. *She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by theOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. **This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was vegan before accepting this challenge. *She hates the color green (rather ironically), and her favorite color is purple. *She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. *She adds fanart that was sent to her at the end card of her videos. *She was invited to make an animation for YouTube Rewind 2017. Her animation is in the video's credits. *Jaiden has made a music video with Boyinaband called "Empty", which reflected her experience with anorexia and bulimia back in her College days. *In the 2018 Rewind, Jaiden appeared in one of the scenes with PewDiePie's chair, recreating "Can you do this?" meme. After few hours, fans also spotted references (or easter eggs) to "sub 2 PewDiePie", "Somebody toucha my spaghet" (Though people thought it was B*tch Lasagna and she said it can be either), KSIvsLogan, Ugandan Knuckles, Smash Bros letter, "Sociopaths 101" (A reference to Jake Paul or Shane Dawson, but it was too small to read.), and Ari. Many fans believe her part to be the only good part of the video, as the rest of the video was heavily criticized. *She said that she is allergic to cats (cat hair), during her 100K Sub special, when she was looking at her old drawings. *In the video "Christmas Trivia Game! (Jaiden shot us)" by TimTom, Jaiden remarks that she is around 5' 7" (170cm), the same as Santa Claus. *She very recently participated in Mr Beast's 100k Youtuber Battle Royale being put on the Green team with TheOdd1sOut and Anthony Padilla which ended up with Jaiden winning the game for her team after she shot the last person. *She is a friend of TheOdd1sOut. *She and TheOdd1sOut are annually featured at VidCon Australia in September. es:JaidenAnimations '''This page was created on September 20, 2016, by Designer TayTay. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers